clashofclansfandomcom-20200223-history
Miner
__NOEDITSECTION__ "These sneaky shovelers burrow underground, pass beneath walls and pop up right next to their targets. While underground, Miners cannot be damaged and will not trigger traps, but still gain bonuses from Spells." ---- ---- *'Summary' **The Miner is the twelfth and current last troop unlocked in the Barracks. ** ---- *'Offensive Strategy' **The Miner is similar to the Hog Rider before it would attack defenses; a troop that can bypass walls that attacks anything. However, the Miner is even better as it is invincible when underground. **Miners can be used to trigger traps and lure out Clan Castle troops. They can also be used as a small distraction. ***E.g: You're using a GoWiPe (Golems, Wizards and P.E.K.K.As), but the Inferno Towers and Clan Castle troops are going to take out your Golems in seconds once in range. You can quickly place a Miner to pop up and distract the Defenses. **The Miner cannot be placed anywhere on the map like the Clash Royale counterpart. It must be placed outside the red area like any other unit. *'Defensive Strategy' **The Miner is excellent on defense. Since it goes underground, while your troops are in the battle, the Miner will come out of nowhere, getting some hits while they are hitting the other defending troops. It can be really difficult to take one down, as it can only be damaged while above ground. Using multiple troops to take one out can make the Miner a quick memory as long as it doesn't take out all your units. **Since Miners don't trigger traps while burrowing, you will need to place your so that they will be triggered when the Miners pop up. ---- *'Upgrade Differences' **At level 1 and 2, the Miner is a man with a red shirt, a brown backpack, and a silver-grey hard hat with a melting candle on it. **At level 3 and 4, the Miner's shovel's color changes from silver to gold. **At level 5, the Miner's light source changes from a candle to a headlight. ---- *'Trivia' **The Miner was added in the May 24th update. **The Miner is one of the few ground troops that is able to bypass walls without a Jump Spell, the others being the Hog Rider and Grand Warden (if set to ground mode). ** **The Miner, along with the , is one of the two non-temporary troops in the Home Village to be directly transferred from Supercell's other game, Clash Royale. **The Miner is one of three troops to have actually lived in history, the other two being the Barbarian and Archer. Most, if not all other troops, are based off mythological humans or creatures. **The appearance of the Miner is similar to that of a Builder. **The icon and picture of the Miner show him wearing a blue shirt. However, once trained, he is wearing a red shirt. **Despite the Miner burrowing underground when attacking, it will not burrow when moving inside the Army Camps. **The Miner is currently the only troop that will not trigger traps while moving. **Originally, when the Miner bury underground, defenses continue to target them despite doing no damage to them which meant that as long as the Miners are underground, defenses will pointlessly continue firing on them while other more vulnerable troops are safe from harm. This was fixed in the October 2016 update where the defenses will now retarget other troops once they bury underground. For additional statistics and information, see the Unit Calculators page. ---- Category:Troops Category:Ground Troops Category:Elixir Troops